The Art of Deflection
by debraelq
Summary: When the pain becomes too much, there's only one person he can turn to. But why would Kurt help him? Eventual Kurtofsky Warning: Suicidal ideation in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I have stories to update and a book to write, but after watching NBK I could not resist writing something. I would like to mention I was not a big fan of this pairing until after last weeks episode. There was just so much angst! And Max Adler did an amazing job. He really humanized the character. Anyway, I know there are some against it... and probably those people are not reading this. And while canon Karofsky has been awful to Kurt...slushies, threatening, shoving... fanon Karofsky has been insane...I've read stories that included attempted murder, rape, beating with a bat... So I think we need to keep it in perspective. Warnings: suicidal ideations.

The Art of Deflection: Chapter One

_I can't take the pain anymore_

Kurt stared at the screen on his phone. The text he had received moments ago had come from an unknown number. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Surely, his suspicions couldn't be correct. Still, he had to ask.

_Who is this?_

It seemed like forever before he received an answer. Part of him didn't even want to know. It was Friday night, and they had just had their Hummel/Hudson family dinner. After everything that had happened in the last week, Kurt felt drained. He was still worried about his dad and just so angry at Finn. Really, all he wanted to do was sleep.

_I'm tired of hurting all the time. _

While Kurt could definitely relate to those feelings, he wasn't sure he was in any position to help anyone. The person still hadn't identified themselves, but Kurt thought he knew who it was. He just didn't know how he'd gotten his number.

_Karofsky? _

This pause was not as long, and he felt as if the other boy had come to a decision of some sort.

_You don't have to worry about me hurting you anymore, Kurt._

The words themselves should have made him feel better, but in the context of everything else they just seemed ominous. Kurt found he was suddenly afraid. Texting was no longer an option. He had to be sure.

Kurt listened to the ringing on the other end, and each ring increased his anxiety. The other boy was not going to answer.

_Answer the phone Dave. Talk to me._

It felt strange using the other boy's first name, but he knew he needed to reach him somehow. Each second that ticked by was torture, as he waited for an answer. Was he already too late? He hated Karofsky for the things he did to him, but he also knew the pain he was going through.

_There's no point. I'm too tired. I can't fight it anymore. _

And before Kurt could even answer, he received another text, and his heart almost stopped.

_I'm sorry I hurt you. Goodbye, Kurt._

Kurt didn't know what to do. He should call someone… maybe 911… but he didn't even know where the hockey player lived. Maybe they could get that from his phone number. He decided to try one more time. If that didn't work he would call for help.

Kurt almost gave up when he heard someone finally answer the phone. He sighed in relief.

"Dave?"

There was no answer, but he knew the other boy was there. He could hear him sobbing.

"Please let me help you," Kurt said softly. He wasn't sure why he was so willing to help the other boy after everything he'd done to him, but he knew he couldn't live with himself if he didn't.

"No one can help me." The voice on the other end sounded nothing like the bully Kurt had known throughout his time in high school.

Kurt wasn't sure how to ask this, but he knew he had to. Time could be an important factor.

"Did you do anything to hurt yourself?"

There was no answer, and Kurt feared the worst.

"Dave?"

"Not yet," he finally said, and Kurt felt a surge of relief.

"Are you by yourself?"

The other boy took a shuddering breath. "Yeah. My parents and my sister are gone…somewhere…"

"What…what were you thinking about doing?" He wasn't sure if he should ask him that, but he thought it was important to know.

"My dad has a gun…"

Kurt couldn't help the sudden gasp that escaped his lips.

"But I couldn't do it… He has it locked up, anyway. And my sister…. It would be messy. I couldn't do that to her."

Kurt was somewhat surprised at the affection in the other boy's voice… and it gave him hope.

"How old is your sister, Dave?"

"She's seven. And she's the only one who really cares about me."

"I care about you…" And before he even finished his sentence, Kurt knew it was the wrong thing to say… that it would undo everything he was trying to do.

"You don't care about me, Kurt! I saw the look of disgust on your face. Don't pretend you care. That just pisses me off!" He was yelling and sobbing again.

"You hurt me over and over," Kurt replied. He didn't yell though. He needed the other boy to remain calm. "You stole my first kiss… what did you expect?"

"As I said… it won't happen again." Dave's voice was like steel then… inflexible and Kurt panicked.

"Don't hang up … please, talk to me." He knew he sounded desperate, but he was so afraid of what the other boy would do.

"I hate myself, being who I am… for what I've done to you, Kurt. But I couldn't stop."

Kurt didn't say anything then. He was afraid to stop the flow of words.

"Have you ever wanted something so much… someone so much… that it tore you up inside just to see them and know you could never have them?"

Kurt thought of Finn and everything he'd been through. "Yes," he said softly.

"And knowing that they didn't want you… were disgusted by you… it hurts to even breathe."

Kurt felt the tears fall as he remembered the look on Finn's face that day in his bedroom. And ever since then how Finn had treated him as if there was something wrong with him… something wrong with him wanting to find love… "Yes, I know how that feels," he admitted.

"And it makes you angry… you want to hurt someone… to make them pay for all the pain they put you through. Even though it really wasn't their fault.

How many times had he wanted to hurt Finn? For treating him like crap…. For trying to steal his dad… for not loving him. He could definitely understand those feelings. "Yes…"

"We're not so different, Kurt."

And even though he could agree to a certain point, there was one thing that made them different.

"I never physically hurt anyone. That's the difference."

"But you made fun of people… called them names…"

"Only people who made fun of me first… well, except for Rachael. I have no defense there… except she doesn't know how to dress."

And Kurt thought he heard the other boy laugh. It wasn't much… but it was music to his ears.

It was quiet then. Kurt could hear shuffling as if the other boy was moving around.

"My mom gets depressed sometimes," Dave finally said surprising Kurt. "They have her on all these pills."

Kurt was confused at the change of topic, until he heard the rattling of the bottles.

"Dave…" his voice sounded breathless even to his own ears.

"Yeah?" He sounded distracted, and Kurt was afraid of what he was doing.

"Stay on the phone, okay? I might lose you but if that happens I will call you back. Okay? I need you to not do anything. Promise me, Dave."

"Okay, Kurt," he said, calmer than he had been before. "I won't do anything… yet."

"Good." Kurt didn't know why, but he believed him. "Now tell me your address. I'm coming over."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks guys for the great response!

The Art of Deflection: Chapter Two

Kurt drove as fast as he could without crashing. He was only a few miles from Dave's house when he lost contact with him. Although, he tried several times to call the other boy, he didn't get an answer. Kurt was afraid of what he would find when he finally got there.

After parking quickly, Kurt rushed up to the door. He knocked for several minutes, but no one answered. When, he tried to call Dave again, he only got his voice mail, and he felt himself starting to panic. Kurt wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't just leave him. Trying the door, he was surprised to find it was unlocked. Kurt took a deep breath as he pushed the door open. He knew it was crazy. Dave even admitted that there was a gun in the house. How many times had the jock physically hurt him? And yet Kurt was breaking in the other boy's house… But he knew he didn't have any choice. What if Dave had already taken those pills?

"Dave?" he said tentatively, but there was no answer. He went up the stairs, listening for any sounds. Finally, he heard the sobs, and he felt relieved. Of course, he still could have taken the pills.

Opening the door to the room, he was surprised to see David Karofsky sitting on the floor of the bathroom with his back up against the tub, and his head in his hands. Without his letterman jacket he looked smaller and more vulnerable.

"Dave?"

The hockey player looked up. His eyes were red and his face splotchy. Hearing him on the phone was one thing, but seeing the broken jock in person made Kurt realize how desperate the situation was. Kurt noticed the phone was still clutched in his hand.

"You're here…" Dave said and the relief was evident in his voice. He held out the phone. "It died," he said and then he dropped it on the floor.

"Did you take anything?" Kurt asked quickly.

The jock just shook his head.

"Thank, Gaga," Kurt said with a sigh as he sat down beside him on the floor. They sat there for awhile in silence. Kurt found he didn't mind it. At least now he could tell that the other boy was alright.

"I don't know why you're helping me. Why you even care what happens to me."

Kurt looked over at the boy who had bullied him for so long. He looked so broken, and Kurt found to his surprise that he did care. Not that he liked Karofsky at all, he didn't. But he could identify with the way the other boy felt. The pain, the anguish, the loneliness of not being accepted for who you were and trying to hide it. Not that long ago he had lied to people about being gay. He had manipulated people to try and get what he wanted… to try and get Finn. He had hated not only the other boy for how he made him feel, but himself. So how could he not feel for the jock? He understood him, even if he didn't condone the way he handled it.

"I know what you're going through, Dave." He was trying to be comforting. Trying to let the other boy know he wasn't alone…

"Really? You know what I'm going through?" The earlier calm was gone. The jock's voice was venomous as he spit out the words. Kurt wasn't sure he was angry at him or just angry. "Would your Glee club kick you being how you are? Would your friends literally kick your ass when they found out? How about this… would your dad kick you out of the house after he kicked the shit out of you because of it? I want to know, Kurt… Did any of those things happen to you? Because I know that's what would happen to me, if I told anyone." He put his head down again in defeat.

Kurt had never thought about it that way. He realized how different their lives actually were. His friends, his dad… and everyone in Glee club, for the most part, supported him. That still didn't excuse the violence… the hell that Karofsky put him through, and nothing would.

"So things are difficult for you…You don't have to take it out on me," Kurt whispered.

"I know it doesn't excuse it, Kurt… I know my thinking was messed up. But I wanted to level the playing field."

"I don't know what that means."

"You caused me pain, and I wanted to cause you pain."

"I didn't…"

"Just by being yourself. Just by wearing what you want and doing what you want… and knowing I could never do that, never be that open. I know it wasn't intentional, but it still hurt."

Kurt almost made a snide remark but decided that this wasn't the time. He still remembered how he had hated Quinn when she had Finn. How much anger he felt for every single couple in Glee club for being happy when he couldn't be. Maybe he understood more than he thought.

"And then a few weeks ago when your dad was in the hospital…" Dave paused, and Kurt wasn't sure if he was hesitant or just lost in his thoughts. "That's when it hit home. That's when I hated you the most."

"I don't understand. What did I do?" Kurt tried to keep from getting angry. It was such a difficult, emotional time for him. And to say he did something wrong, something to hurt the other boy when, really, he was just trying to survive.

"You were so upset. I saw you in the library crying…" His voice broke then. "That's when I realized… it wasn't about the other things… about you being who you wanted to be… wearing what you wanted to wear, or about how you had friends to help you… it was just about… _you_."

The last word was spoken so quietly that Kurt almost missed it.

"I'm sorry I still don't understand."

He kept his head down as if he couldn't face Kurt. "I realized that I couldn't stand to see you so upset…"

"You upset me all the time," Kurt interrupted.

"That's different. You don't care about me or what I think. When you were worried about your dad… I couldn't stand to see it. It tore me up."

"Sorry…" Kurt said but he knew it sounded bitchy instead of apologetic.

Dave looked up then. "You probably didn't notice but I didn't do anything to you that week. No slushies, no name calling, no pushing…"

"I didn't notice… I'm not sure I would have noticed if you had. Of course, you made up for it last week. You were worse than you have ever been Dave. Why was that?"

"I couldn't handle it, Kurt. When I realized…. I just couldn't deal with it. Being jealous of you… I could understand that. Being angry for wanting you when you didn't want me, that made sense to me, but this feeling… I didn't… I don't understand it."

Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he could tell that Dave needed to tell him. "What feeling, Dave? What did you realize?"

He didn't speak for a long time. His head was in his arms resting on his knees, and for a minute Kurt thought he'd fallen asleep.

Dave turned his head but still didn't look at Kurt. "I'm in love with you," he said quietly.

Kurt didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say at that point.

"Say something, Kurt. Even if it's to tell me you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Dave," he said. "But you can't expect me to just return your feelings. You've tortured me for so long. I just… I can't see myself with someone who's so violent. I'm not a masochist…" he said, and then added, "that's someone…"

"I know what it means. I'm not as stupid as you think," Dave interrupted angrily.

"I'm sorry. I just… I guess I still don't understand. If you care about me so much, why did you hurt me… over and over?"

"I don't know, okay? What do you do when your upset, Kurt? What makes it better?" His eyes were pleading.

"I sing… perform… it helps me to cope. Reminds me that I'm good at something and that I'm leaving this cow town one day."

"Well, I play hockey. I love it and I'm good at it. Have you ever watched a hockey game?" Kurt shook his head. "It's a lot of hitting and shoving. I'm really good at it. That's not an excuse, but it's what I know. I couldn't accept my feelings for you, Kurt. It was easier just to take it out on you."

Again they were quiet for a while. He could hear the larger boy taking deep breaths. "Why are you telling me now?"

"Because it doesn't matter anymore, Kurt. Don't you get it? There's no way out. There's only one thing I can do, and I'm too scared to even do that." He held out his other hand, and Kurt saw that he was holding the bottle of pills.

"Dave," Kurt said. "Please listen to me. There is always another way out." He took the pill bottle from him, and Kurt was encouraged that he let him have them so easily. "Just trust me, okay? I'll help you through this. You can talk to me, and no one has to know until you're ready."

"My parents…" he said and his voice cracked from emotion.

"One step at a time, Dave. You told me… that's your first step. We will take it slow. I'm not going to tell anyone about this or the kiss."

"What about your _boyfriend_. Won't he say something?"

"Blaine is not my boyfriend… and he won't say anything. I promise."

"Okay," Dave said softly. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Kurt asked. He just felt that the other boy probably didn't get a lot of hugs. Dave had opened up to him today, and Kurt wanted to show him that he appreciated that trust.

"Sure, I guess."

Kurt didn't stand up. He thought it might be awkward for them to be standing so close to each other. Instead, he put his arm around him and hugged him from the side. It was awkward at first and then the bigger boy started crying. Kurt pulled him closer, trying to comfort him. All the pain of the last few weeks, and the stress of the last few hours, came flooding back to him. Even though Dave was the one who caused some of that pain, he also was the only one who really understood it. After awhile, Kurt wasn't even sure who was comforting whom. They were both crying as they held each other. When they were almost spent, Kurt pulled away slightly. He tenderly wiped the tears from the other boy's face.

"Shh, Dave," he whispered. "It'll be okay." They both knew that wasn't true but in that moment it didn't matter.

"Kurt…" he whispered.

There was so much emotion in the way Dave said his name that it struck a chord. And in a move that surprised them both, Kurt leaned in and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! And thanks for all the reviews. I am not sure if I am encouraged or discouraged by tonight's episode of Glee. Karofsky didn't seem as mean as before, but I know it was the accumulation of bullying that was getting to Kurt. I will continue to hope for some small something. I know Kurtofsky will never be canon, but I would like Kurt to help him. On with the story.**

The Art of Deflection: Chapter Three

The kisses were light and started on Dave's cheek. Kurt kissed down the side of his face until he reached his jaw. The kisses were meant to be reassuring. A way to ease the other boy's pain. But after he started, Kurt found he didn't want to stop. He had no idea why he was kissing David Karofsky, and he didn't really want to think about it. He just felt like they had a connection, and he wanted to get closer to the other boy. He finally kissed Dave's slightly parted lips. Surprisingly, the other boy didn't respond as Kurt placed several small kisses on his mouth. But Dave didn't pull away either.

The lack of response from the other boy worried Kurt. He stopped then, thinking he'd made a huge mistake. Would Karofsky go crazy on him now?

"Why?" the other boy said softly. "Why would you kiss me when you can't stand me?"

"That's not true, Dave," Kurt said, blushing. "I feel close to you. I know some of what you're going through. I'm sorry if it seems insensitive after what you told me… but I wanted to kiss you."

"Really?" He searched Kurt's face, obviously looking for deception, but he found none. He reached up tentatively and touched Kurt's face, his thumb wiping away the recent tears. "I would like to… I mean…Can I kiss you, Kurt?"

"Yes," he said softly. He was surprised at how much he wanted this.

Dave cupped Kurt's face gently as he pulled him closer. The kiss wasn't like any of the others. It was gentle and soft. Davie seemed nervous at first, almost as if he was afraid of breaking him. A complete contrast to his earlier bullying. Kurt was the one to change the tone of the kisses. They soon became needy and urgent. Kurt had dreamed of kisses like these. Wanting to feel the need… to quench the loneliness that had been in his life up for so long.

Kurt wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck trying to get as close as he could. Dave couldn't hold back a gasp as Kurt shyly touched his tongue against the other boy's mouth. Dave responded, his tongue teasing Kurt's as the kiss intensified.

The kiss ended abruptly as Dave pulled away. They both wore the same look of disbelief on their faces. Kurt was so confused. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his equilibrium. He shouldn't want to kiss the boy who had tormented him for years. Shouldn't feel anything but hate for him and yet… he couldn't help wanting to ease the pain he was going through. He knew it was messed up, but many of the things Dave had said had hit home with him. Many people…Finn mostly… thought he was a bad person… a predator or something. Like he was out to change all the guys at school gay. Wouldn't Finn be surprised by these latest developments?

"Damn it!"

Kurt's eyes flew open at the jock's exclamation. Dave held his head in his hands.

'You're doing wonders for my self-confidence," Kurt said with a slight laugh.

Dave didn't respond. He just put his head back, his eyes tightly closed.

"Hey," Kurt said. "What's going on, Dave? Talk to me."

The jock turned to look at him. There were fresh tears in his eyes.

"I guess I still held out some hope that I wasn't actually … into dudes." He shook his head. "But that kiss…" Dave looked at him intently. "Kurt, you shattered me."

"And is that a good thing?" he asked.

Dave smiled at him. "Yeah, I think it is."

Kurt immediately felt relieved. He hadn't realized how tense he was, wondering how the jock was going to react to their kissing.

"I know I've been an ass to you, Kurt, but I really like you," he admitted shyly, and then he leaned in for another kiss.

"Hold on, bucko," Kurt said holding up his hand. "We need to talk."

The other boy looked at him nervously.

"I'm not sure what _this_ is," Kurt said motioning between them, "but I can't just forget everything that's happened. And honestly, I worry about how you're going to treat me Monday at school. I guess what I'm trying to say is…let's just take baby steps, like we talked about, okay? You need to figure this all out in your head. Then maybe we can think about whether there's anything between us."

Dave looked down. "I'm sorry…"

Kurt couldn't believe this was the same boy who had bullied him all those times. Maybe it was just because Kurt was helping him, or because he finally had someone to talk to about everything, but he seemed to have mellowed out… at least for tonight.

Still Kurt felt a little bad. "I know I was the one who kissed you," he said. "And you're at a fragile point in your life, right now. But I didn't want to lie to you either." Kurt paused, worried about how Dave would react.

"I understand, Kurt," he replied with a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm still confused," Dave said. "But I'm not going to hurt myself, if that's what you're asking."

Kurt sighed with relief. "I'm glad, Dave."

"It just helps knowing that there's someone who understands what I'm going through. It means a lot to me that you're helping me. Especially after how I've treated you."

"I never really had anyone help me when I was trying to figure it all out," Kurt said with a wry smile. "I guess that's why I want to help you."

Dave stood up and held out his hand for Kurt. As he helped him up, Kurt was surprised by the strength of the other boy. His hand was firm and warm, and Kurt was temporarily distracted by the feel of it.

"What time is it?" Dave asked suddenly.

"It's ten," Kurt responded. "Why are you going to turn into a pumpkin at midnight?" He let out a nervous laugh.

"My parents are going to be home any minute, and they can't find you here." Dave started putting the pills back in the medicine cabinet. Then he turned back to Kurt. "Seriously, dude. You have to go."

"Can't I just be one of your friends … I could be helping you with your homework or something?"

"I told you. I'm not ready to tell my parents about this."

"Who said anything about telling…"

"Kurt," Dave interrupted. "Did you even think about what you were wearing when you rushed over here?"

That irritated Kurt a little. He rushed over to save the jock. Now he was complaining because he didn't change first. Kurt looked down at his pajamas. "So?"

"Kurt… they're purple and silk! And you totally look hot in them, by the way. But my parents…"

Kurt held up his hand. "Say no more… I get it."

"I wasn't trying to insult you…"

"I know. It's fine." Kurt led the way down the stairs and to the front door.

"I don't really know what to do in school Monday, Kurt. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to seem different to anyone. At least not yet."

"It will be fine, Dave," Kurt replied with a smile. "I have tough skin. You aren't going to hurt my feelings. I know that you're just keeping up appearances. Just don't hurt me or my clothes, and we'll be golden."

"No slushies or dumpster dives then, check."

"And Dave, you do know that you're going to have to come out sometime, right?"

The jock nodded before leaning over and kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Kurt said as he responded by kissing Dave on the lips. He knew he was confusing the boy even further, but he couldn't help it. Kurt found that he liked kissing … quite a lot. And Dave was good at it. Not that he had anything to compare it to.

"Promise me something, Dave," Kurt said looking into his brown eyes. "If you get down again, you will call me?"

"I promise," he said. "Now get out of here before my parents come home, and we have a major incident."

Kurt smiled at him, before hurrying out the door. As he walked to his vehicle he thought about how dramatically his life had changed in just the last few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! As noted before, this story begins after Never Been Kissed, so nothing from Furt actually happened. And of course, Kurt is still at McKinley. Enjoy the story.**

The Art of Deflection: Chapter Four

Dave sat in his truck. He would never admit it to anyone else, but he was scared… actually immobilized by fear. What had he been thinking? He couldn't do this. He was supposed to act like it was any other day. But the truth was… it wasn't any other day.

Dave had admitted his secret to Kurt.

He still wasn't ready to admit to everyone else that he was gay. Hell, he could hardly admit it to himself. He still hadn't been able to say the actual words out loud. And he was afraid that as each day wore on, it was becoming more apparent to everyone around him. He was terrified that his fellow jocks would learn the truth. But even that wasn't his main fear.

_Kurt..._

The boy he'd bullied for so long.

The boy he'd forced himself on.

The boy who'd saved his life.

He could still hear Kurt's beautiful voice encouraging him, and feel the pressure of his sweet lips when he'd kissed him the other night. And how was he going to repay Kurt for all he did to help him? He was going to bully him some more.

Monday was dumpster dive day. The jocks had actually made a schedule for their bullying… not for the convenience of the dweebs… er, people … they bullied but because it made it easier for them to keep track.

But how could he do that to Kurt, now? And how could he keep the other guys from finding out his true feelings for the other boy? Of course, he'd been able to do it before…for a while even. But now … now he wasn't angry at Kurt anymore. Now he didn't want to hurt Kurt… Now he wanted to show Kurt how much he cared about him. Not throwing him in the dumpster would be a good start.

Which brought him back to his dilemma. He wasn't ready for anyone to know yet. But they would notice if he refused to pick on Kurt. The flamboyant teen was one of their favorite targets.

Dave felt his phone buzz.

_**You can do this!**_

He smiled at Kurt's text. After the way he had treated the other boy, he really didn't deserve his help. He quickly sent back a reply.

_**I'm not sure I can.**_

He hated admitting weakness, especially to Kurt, but the other boy had already seen him at his worst.

_**Of course you can. Now quit acting like a girl and get out of the truck.**_

Dave looked around startled. Kurt was near? Near enough that he could see him? Somehow that made him feel better.

_**Come on Dave. It's Monday. We have a date with a dumpster. **_

He sighed. How was it that Kurt could be so strong, when he was such a coward?

_**I don't want to do that to you.**_

He waited anxiously for Kurt's reply. Would he tell him to not do it then?

_**Look, Dave. It's going to happen with or without you. I would rather you were there, even in tormentor mode. It's fine. I've come prepared. **_

It made him feel worse that Kurt had to prepare himself for a dumpster dive or a slushie facial. And yet this sort of thing had gone on for years. It was the order of things. It was just now… he didn't want to do it anymore.

_**Okay. See you there.**_

Dave sent his final text and left the safety of his truck. As he walked toward the dumpster, he could clearly see Azimio and the other guys waiting.

"What the hell, dude? You're late. We better not have missed the fag today, or you're going in his place."

"Really," Dave said. "And who's gonna do it? You? I don't think so." He stared at his friend. He wasn't going to back down. "Besides… Hummel's right there." He pointed at the effeminate boy walking across the parking lot. When he said Kurt's last name, he slurred it just enough so that it sounded almost like homo.

The guys were barely listening though. They were staring greedily at their pray. Dave made sure not to look Kurt in the eyes. He knew that would be his undoing. At a motion of Azimio's hand two of the jocks went to get Kurt. Dave could see him brushing them off.

"I can walk," he said airily. "Keep your grimy hands off me."

Once he was in front of them, he stared at Azimio defiantly.

"Could we just get on with it?" he asked. "I do have more important things to do than hang out with you Neanderthals."

At another motion the two jocks started to pick Kurt up. Dave had an idea of how hard they were going to throw him.

"Let me do it," Dave said.

Azimio gave him a confused look.

"I'm just tired of him thinking he can prance around in his fruity outfits. He needs to learn he can't do that." The other guys nodded in assent, and Dave felt sick to his stomach. It was worth it though when he was able to hold Kurt by his shoulders. He could smell the tantalizing scent of his hair and skin, and it reminded him of the other day when they were kissing.

"Are you waiting for a special occasion or are you going to throw me already?"

The other jock had Kurt's legs. He was also giving Karofsky a strange look.

"Nobody asked for your opinion," Dave said to Kurt as he nodded at the other boy, and they tossed him into the dumpster.

~#~#~#~

By lunch, Dave was feeling better. It wasn't like they harassed the Glee kids constantly, just quite a bit. The worst times were when he wasn't expecting it. He both loved and hated seeing Kurt. His heart beat faster at the sight of the fashionable boy, but if his friends were around, and they always were, he had to be mean to him.

Another tense moment came during 3rd hour. Dave was busy texting Kurt when Azimio slammed his hand down on the desk.

"What's up with you, dude? Who are you texting all the time?"

He tried to grab Dave's phone, but the jock was too quick. If Azimio had seen Kurt's name on his caller ID, it would have been bad.

"Is it a new chick or something?"

"Yeah," he said. What else could he say? Guys, especially jocks, didn't text other guys that much.

"Let me see…"

"Dude, lay off, all right." And thankfully he did. Dave decided he needed to change Kurt's name on his phone. But what to change it to? Then he thought of the perfect name.

Elizabeth.

Dave knew from the many times he had knocked Kurt's notebooks out of his hand, that his middle name was Elizabeth. Okay, it probably wasn't really Elizabeth, but that's what Kurt obviously wanted to be. He wondered if he preferred Beth or Liz? He would have to ask him later. For now Elizabeth would do. He quickly changed it. As long as Azimio didn't read the actual texts, they were fine.

"Karofsky!"

As Dave was brought back to the present, he looked up at his supposed friend. He raised his eyebrows at his outburst. He was really getting tired of the other boy.

"You're spacing out again, dude. And it's kind of freaky."

Dave put a smirk on his face. "Your just jealous, Azimio, that you don't have a hot chick. I'm just thinking about all the things we did last night."

It was scary how good he was at covering things up. Except when he was around Kurt. It was much more difficult then.

"Details, man. Give us something."

"Sorry, dude. I'm not kissing and telling."

"Since when?"

Since Kurt, he wanted to say. The other times were pure embellishment so the guys would believe he was into girls. Of course, he couldn't tell them that.

_**Are you done eating?**_

Dave had been watching Kurt eat with the other Gleeks and was surprised to get the text from him.

_**Yes, why?**_

He had to admit, it felt good having this special relationship with Kurt. They been texting all day and yet no one knew. It was exciting, yet frightening. And although Kurt seemed fine with it as it was, Dave knew the other boy wouldn't want their… friendship to be a secret for long.

There was a break in their written conversation, as Kurt's gal pal leaned over to see what he was doing. Dave could see that she looked a little hurt as Kurt pulled his phone away. She turned her back on him, and Dave noticed he looked a little sad. Still it was moments later when he got a response.

_**Meet me underneath the bleachers in five minutes.**_

And just like that Dave's good mood was gone. It was replaced by the familiar yet overwhelming feeling of being both excited and terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for all the reviews. There needs to be more Karofsky out there… or Karomel. That one's good, too. ;)**

The Art of Deflection: Chapter Five

The first thing Kurt noticed was that David Karofsky looked nervous. It seemed impossible. A week ago, Kurt would have sworn that emotion was not even in the jock's repertoire. Anger, frustration, pissed off… absolutely. Nervous and scared… not likely. The guy actually named his fist 'fury'. That says something about his state of mind. And yet, here he was standing in front of Kurt, looking nervous as hell.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to meet like this, Kurt?" he asked. "I mean if someone sees us together…"

"You can just grab my shirt and act like you're going to beat me up, Dave. Don't worry. No one will realize your secret." Kurt knew his voice held a bit of irritation, but he couldn't help it.

"Is that what you think I'm worried about?"

"Isn't it?" Kurt asked.

"I mean, yeah…I'm worried about that. But I'm more worried about what they would do to you. They might buy my excuse and then want to get in on the _fun_. Or they might think you're trying to turn me and kick the crap out of you."

"So you're worried about me?" Kurt wasn't sure he believed it, but he felt his heart warm up just a little.

"Do you really doubt that, Kurt? I know I'm a jerk, but I thought I made it obvious how I felt when I told you I loved you."

"I think you love the idea of me, Dave. But I get your point." Kurt shuffled his feet in the dirt. Now he was the one who was nervous.

"So why did you want to meet out here?" Dave stared at him as if he could get his answers from his face. Kurt tried to keep his expression blank.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Kurt said. "I know it's been hard for you. Every time you did something mean to me, I felt your concern. In fact, Dave, you are going to have to watch that. Maybe it's just because I know you…" Kurt stopped there. Did he really know the other boy? Know him better than his friends of many years?

"You're right," Dave said not noticing Kurt's hesitation. "I wish I was ready to just come out. I'm not though, Kurt. I feel bad…" He wore a sad look on his face.

"We've already talked about this, okay? I'm willing to help you figure this out. I'm not rushing you into anything."

Dave nodded and gave Kurt a small smile.

Kurt felt his stomach flip at the look on the jock's face. What was wrong with him? This boy had been his tormentor for years and now Kurt couldn't stop thinking about him. That was why he had to see him. Just to have contact with him. And because he couldn't forget their kiss. He had to admit, he wanted to do that again.

"I appreciate you helping me, Kurt." Dave looked at him intently, and Kurt suddenly had trouble controlling his breathing.

He nodded at the other boy, not sure his voice would work properly. As they stared at each other Kurt realized he was moving closer to the other boy. His body seemed to have a mind of its own. All he could think about was wanting to get closer… to feel him … to taste his skin…

He leaned in to kiss Dave on the cheek, and the other boy turned his head slightly in surprise. The result was that Kurt kissed the corner of his mouth. He moved back barely an inch, his heart fluttering wildly.

"Dave, I…" he whispered.

The other boy threw caution to the wind and closed the gap between them He kissed Kurt, this time on the lips. Kurt reacted accordingly. The kisses were hesitant, sweet, and Kurt suddenly wanted more. He pushed back harder. He felt like Dave was being careful, afraid of scaring or hurting him. But Kurt was having none of that. Kurt wound his hands in the jock's hair, pulling him closer.

Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt, deepening the kiss. Kurt could not help the noises escaping from his mouth. Although they were close, their bodies were still not touching. That would have been too much too soon. Even though Kurt longed to be pressed against the larger boy.

Kurt was still scared though. Scared of how he was feeling. Scared of what he wanted.

Dave's hand reached down and grabbed his ass, bring Kurt back to reality.

"No, Dave…" He pulled away, his body trembling slightly.

"Sorry, Kurt."

"No…It's just probably not a good idea." Not here…not now… not while Kurt couldn't control how he was feeling.

"Okay, but I have to be honest, Kurt. I'm really confused. Sometimes I think you like me, and other times… I just don't know." His look was almost accusatory and suddenly Kurt felt himself getting angry.

"How do you think I feel, Dave?" he said in his bitchy voice. "I'm extremely confused. I've hated you for years, and now I find myself attracted to you. I used to flinch every time you came near me, and now I want you to touch me so much it hurts." Kurt's stopped, his hand moving to his mouth as he realized he was saying more than he meant to say.

"Kurt…" Dave stepped toward him.

Kurt shook his head. He really didn't need him to get any closer. His body was already having a hard time adjusting to his nearness. Especially when Dave ignored his signal and touched his face like that… and lightly traced the outline of his jaw… and then his neck. Kurt knew he needed to stop him but he couldn't. Dave watched him closely, clearly taking in his every reaction. Kurt knew his eyes were wide with desire, his mouth slightly parted, his skin flushed… and other reactions he tried not to think about. Unfortunately Dave was studying him from top to bottom and that particular reaction did not escape his notice.

Dave unconsciously licked his lips as his hand moved down to touch Kurt's obvious bulge. That movement broke Kurt out of his trance, and he stepped back.

"No," he said irritably, slapping his hand away. "You really need to learn about impulse control, David."

Dave's eyes darkened. "Really, Kurt?" he said. "You think I need impulse control?"

"Obviously." The look on the other boy's face was making him nervous.

"Cuz I think I'm doing pretty good."

"Really?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. He knew he shouldn't push Dave, but he hated feeling this vulnerable.

The jock leaned in closer and whispered in a low voice. "Yeah, really, Kurt. My impulse was to turn you around and fuck you up against that wall. I didn't do that so I think I'm doing pretty good." He leaned back and wrapped his arms across his chest. His look was defiant.

Kurt knew he had a stunned look on his face. This was the Karofsky he remembered. One who said what he wanted and thought he could bully his way through everything. And while he recognized the old Karofsky traits, Kurt's reaction was not familiar at all. Instead of wanting to run away and hide, he found it just made him want the other boy even more. The thought of Dave pushing him against the wall and having his way with him aroused him more that he wanted to admit. It also made his initial reaction even worse.

"I see, well…" Kurt licked his lips. He just didn't know what to say to that.

"Sorry, Kurt," Dave said, although he didn't really look that sorry at all. "I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I do need to learn impulse control." He smiled, and Kurt found himself smiling in response. "You were wrong about one thing though."

"What was that," Kurt asked.

"You said you had tough skin... but it's actually very soft."

Kurt blushed. He really liked this sweet side of the jock.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something," Dave suddenly said.

Kurt was somewhat relieved at the change in conversation. "What?"

"Do you like Liz or Beth?"

The question surprised him. He gave the jock a confused look. "Neither… I thought I was clear… I like boys."

Dave laughed. It was a hearty laugh, like Kurt had just said the funniest thing in the world. And for a second he thought Dave was making fun of him.

Kurt just glared at him.

"I'm talking about your middle name… isn't it Elizabeth?"

Kurt couldn't help the blush rising on his face. "Actually, It's Eugene but that name is just vile, so I've changed it to Elizabeth. How did you know?"

"It's all over your notebooks. Anyway, I put your contact name as Elizabeth in case any of the other jocks steal my phone. I thought you might prefer Liz or Beth, but never mind. Elizabeth works for me."

"Just so you remember, Dave, that I'm not a girl."

"I don't think I could ever forget that Kurt." His voice was low and sultry, and Kurt's body once again reacted. "I better go," he finally said, dragging his eyes away from Kurt's face. "Can I have a hug?"

Kurt shook his head. Not while his reaction to Dave was so evident. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Okay," Dave said looking dejected.

"How about a kiss instead?"

Dave looked around to make sure no one else would see them. He then leaned in and softly kissed Kurt on the lips. Even the minute contact jolted through him, and Kurt moaned into his mouth. Dave's big hand reached behind Kurt's neck pulling him closer. Kurt knew he needed to pull away. No telling where it would lead but he just couldn't. He'd never felt so wanted before. So cherished. It was like a drug and he was fast becoming addicted to it.

The jock pulled away first. He smirked at the ravished look on Kurt's face.

"So long, Kurt. I'll text you."

And with those few words he was gone.

Kurt took a deep breath. How was it that someone he absolutely hated had, in a matter of a few days, become someone he… cared about a great deal?

To say Kurt was confused was quite the understatement.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This was my first kurtofsky story. I remember being so moved by Dave's obvious pain, I was inspired to write. So although it's been two years since NBK, I wanted to complete this story. There are only a few more chapters, and although this one is short, it's a start. A promise to my readers that I haven't forgotten. Thanks for reading, and any feedback would be appreciated.

Art of Deflection: Chapter Six

It had been a week since Kurt had talked to Dave. At least in person. They texted and talked some on the phone, but that was it.

It was all per Dave's request. He needed time apart, and Kurt was more than willing to give that to him. Of course, there was a small part of him that was hurt, but how could he not understand? He was confused about everything related to David Karofsky. But it was 100% more difficult when he was in close proximity to the other boy.

He supposed it was some sort of sexual awakening.

Even his crush on Finn was based on adoration, a fondness, not really for Finn, but his idea of Finn. When faced with the real Finn, his crush faded fast.

But Dave was real. He was at times mean, sarcastic, and uncouth. But he was also sweet, vulnerable, sexy…

And that was the problem. Now that Kurt had a taste of that… of feeling wanted…. Of wanting someone and realizing what that entailed… it clouded his thoughts, his decisions. He needed time away from Dave as much as the other boy needed it. If only so he could breathe for a little while.

The problem was, now that he had a chance to think, really think, he realized something.

He liked Dave.

He liked the person behind the bully, beyond the persona. Dave was smart, caring, and surprisingly loyal. Although there were many ways in which they were different, they also complemented each other. He liked that. He didn't need someone interested in fashion… someone who loved show tunes…someone just like him.

No, he needed someone different. Someone who could balance him out.

Someone big and strong.

And although it'd been a week since he'd been close to Dave, since he'd kissed him… felt his hands on him… his mind, his body couldn't forget. Couldn't stop from imagining what it would feel like to have Dave holding him, pressed tightly against the wall.

So while this time apart was necessary, instead of clearing his mind it just made him realize how much he missed David. How much he wanted him in his life.

As he prepared for the day ahead, he put on his favorite black skinny jeans and took special care with his appearance, despite it being dumpster-dive Monday or maybe because of it.

Because today was the day he was going to take matters into his own hands. He'd given David the time he requested. The time he needed. His week was up.

Today Kurt was going to get answers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just a reminder that this is canon up until NBK. So FURT and everything after did not happen. Thanks for reading, and any feedback would be appreciated.

Art of Deflection: Chapter 7

The school day started off wrong.

Not bad. Just _wrong_.

It was Monday morning and yet—there was no one at the dumpsters. Not a soul.

Correction. Not anyone _with_ a soul.

"Hey, there Lady Face."

"Coach, what are you doing here?"

"This is a school. I'm a teacher… of sorts."

"No. I mean—what are you doing _here_? At the dumpsters."

"I could ask you the same thing, but I already know the answer, thanks to the anonymous tip I got this morning..."

"From who?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Do you not get the concept of anonymous? I swear, Lady, your IQ points go down every minute you're in Schuester's pathetic little club. Come back to the Cheerios, before you're completely brain dead."

Kurt sighed, ignoring her jabs at Mr. Schue. "So you don't know who it was?"

Coach Sylvester smiled patiently at him. The unusual occurrence of both the smile and the patience unnerved him.

"Well, from the sound of the voice, I'd guess it was either a jock or Beiste before her coffee. As enjoyable as this is, I've got to go, Lady. The slurs on Schuester's bulletin boards don't just write themselves."

As Kurt watched her walk away, he wondered if Dave was the reason for his early morning reprieve, and just what the rest of the day would bring.

All day he felt uneasy. At least on Dumpster Dive Mondays after his morning throw in the garbage, the jocks left him alone. They had a system, and as happy he was at not getting his clothes ruined, now that system was interrupted. He was just waiting. Waiting for the other shoe to fall, or in this case, slushie to fall. There was something to be said for knowing when he was going to be harassed. This waiting was driving him crazy. And although he spotted Coach Sylvester hanging around him more than once, she couldn't be everywhere.

The weird feeling didn't go away; in fact it intensified as sat through his lunch, barely able to eat.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asked. He was impressed that she was able to pull herself away from her description of her morning routine (again!) to even notice his anxiety.

"Fantastic," he said dryly.

He also hadn't heard much from David. A cryptic text about them talking later was all he'd received, and it had done nothing to ease his nerves. He felt even less in control than normal.

So when he found himself suddenly steered toward the old science classroom after lunch, he could only stare nervously at the angry red jacket of his abductor.

And for a second he was reverted back to weeks earlier, and it felt like nothing had changed. The jocks, one in particular, pushing him around.

But when his eyes met Dave's, he remembered. The sadness, the regret, was there waiting. Things had definitely changed.

"Hey," Kurt said. His voice only a little shaky.

"Hey."

He wasn't sure why things were so awkward between them, but he wanted it to stop. He wanted things to go back to when they were attempting to be friends. And maybe even more.

"I missed you this morning."

"Really, Kurt?" His voice had an edge to it.

Okay maybe this wasn't right way to start.

"I said I missed you. Not the dumpster toss," he clarified. "Thank you, by the way. I know it was you."

Dave just looked more miserable. He was probably thinking more about his part in the bullying than his part in stopping the bullying. Typical. Kurt wasn't going to let him dwell on it.

"I've been thinking. A lot."

"Me, too," Dave said.

"I hope we're thinking the same thing … I really want to be a part of your life."

"I don't think we should do this anymore."

"Okay, not the same thing at all." Kurt felt like he'd been hit with an extra cold slushie. It washed over him, freezing his heart and numbing his mind. Was it really going to end here?

"I don't understand, Dave."

"Two weeks ago I was _terrorizing _you…"

"That's a little harsh…"

"Please let me talk."

"Fine," he said with a nod, not sure he wanted to hear any more.

"Two weeks, Kurt. And now what? We're friends? We should be together? That's insane."

"You're just scared."

"I was horrible to you."

"And now you're not, so it's okay…"

"It's not okay," Dave yelled. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "It will never be okay."

Kurt felt his eyes well up. Dave was right. It had only been two weeks. Why should he even care? But he knew why. He finally found someone he could relate to. Someone who understood. And now that person was pulling away.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Don't you get it?" Dave was crying now, and Kurt could no longer hold his own tears in. "You deserve better."

The bell rang, silencing them both. Dave's last statement hung in the air between them.

Kurt finally reached into his backpack and pulled out some tissues. The curse of having a sensitive emotional state was that he cried at the drop of a hat. He handed one to the jock.

"We need to talk more about this, Dave. "

"I don't."

Suddenly the fire was back, burning away the numbness, the sadness. How dare he?

"That's too bad, Karofsky," he said. "I'm done having people make decisions for me. You don't want to be with me? Fine. I can handle that. But don't say you're doing it for me, because you don't get to decide that. I have more to say, and you _are_ going to listen to it."

"Okay," Dave said. He didn't look angry. Just resigned. And maybe a little amused.

"Can you meet me tonight?"

"Yeah. My mom and dad, and my sister, are going to a church thing. They stopped trying to get me to go a long time ago."

"Perfect," Kurt said. "Then your house it is."

"I don't think …"

"I'll be there at seven."

Before any further protest could come from the jock, Kurt turned and walked out the door with his head held high.

Things were going to get settled tonight. One way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to finish. There's another chapter after this and then an epilogue. I appreciate the fact that you guys have stuck with me. Again, a reminder that this is canon up until NBK. So FURT and everything after did not happen. Kurt never went to Dalton and only Blaine knew about the kiss. Thanks for reading, and any feedback would be appreciated.

Art of Deflection: Chapter 8

Kurt felt a sense of déjà vu as he stared up at the front door. Last time he'd been nervous and afraid, but his concern overshadowed his fear. He'd been on a mission to save David Karofsky. This time was different. Now he was worried he would be the one getting hurt.

Dave's words had twisted through his head all afternoon. He wanted to end their friendship, their _whatever-this-was._

Kurt wasn't sure he could change the jock's mind, but he was going to try. He was done letting everyone else decide what was best for him.

What if Dave didn't want him…

The pain of that thought stabbed through him, even though he knew…_knew…_ it wasn't true. He could tell by the soulful looks, the shaking hands, the heated kisses. Dave was attempting to be noble, and Kurt was having none of it. He would listen to him. He had no choice.

The door swung open abruptly causing him to take a step back in surprise.

"Seriously? You gonna stand there all day?" Dave raised an eyebrow at him, and Kurt took it as the challenge it was.

Wordlessly, with head held high, Kurt brushed past the other boy, stopping just inside the hallway.

"We can talk in the living room," Dave said, answering his silent question.

"Don't trust me in your bedroom?"

A snort was the only reply as he led him to the comfortable but tastefully decorated room.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Could we just talk? Skip the niceties?" Kurt was impatient. Ready to get on with it. Desperate to regain some of what they'd lost.

Dave turned to face him, his look resigned. "Fine. This is your party. You start."

The words he'd so carefully rehearsed scattered away like leaves in the wind. He tried to catch them, tried to organize his thoughts, but the sheer look of hopelessness on Dave's face tore at him, making it impossible.

"Dave… I…" He licked his lips; his mouth felt so dry. He was no longer sure of what he should say, but he was definitely sure of what he didn't want to hear. Suddenly he wanted to stall. To hold off the inevitable. "Actually, could I have that drink after all? Just water would be fine."

He thought he saw a glimmer of amusement peeking through Dave's eyes, and it helped to solidify his dissipating thoughts. So much so that he surprised the jock when he returned with the beverage.

"I thought you loved me," he said, taking the glass before Dave could drop it.

"I…I thought so, too," he said. "I was wrong."

Kurt hesitated at the unexpected response. Ice cold fear seemed to drench his soul. This wasn't going the way he thought it would, hoped it would. He was suddenly not as sure of the outcome as he'd been only moments before.

"Excuse me?"

"You were right, Kurt. What I felt wasn't love. It was lust, need, an idea of who you were and what I wanted… but it wasn't real. I know that now."

"I see." He took a moment and a shuddering breath. Somehow that helpedto clear his head. "Still doesn't change anything for me. I know how I feel, David. I want to be with you, and I think deep down that's what you want, too."

"Wanting something doesn't make it right."

"Why not? Why the hell not!" Kurt's voice was getting louder with each word. He couldn't help it. A feeling of desperation surged through him.

Dave shook his head. His frustration evident in the set of his jaw. "I've thought about this a lot. I'm not ready to come out. Not sure when or if I'll ever be ready."

"I'm not asking you to."

"You deserve better, Kurt. Don't you get it? Go back to your pretty boy." Dave walked over and dropped onto the sofa, his hand shielding his eyes.

Kurt wanted to shake him. Break through the wall he could feel going up. "I don't want Blaine. I want you." He knelt on the floor beside him, forcing his hand away. "Dave, please don't do this."

Tears were falling down the jock's face. "I refuse to let you hide in the shadows with me. That's not who you are. I wish I could be as brave as you… I just, I can't do it."

"So you're giving up on us?" he said as he stood up. Dave's earlier words resounding in his thoughts. He didn't love him. He'd never loved him. What was the point of even trying anymore?

"I'm setting you free."

"Whatever." Kurt had his own wall to put up. He'd let the jock in. Shared things he'd never told anyone before. Now it was over. "So we can't even be friends?"

"No. It's too risky." The response was said quietly, as Dave moved closer to him.

Although he was prepared for the answer, it still sliced through him. He couldn't bleed here though. He had to keep it together until he was alone. Until he could hurt and eventually heal in peace.

"Fine."

"Kurt," Dave said softly as he touched his back.

He flinched, unable to bear the tender touch. The contradiction to the jock's earlier words. He couldn't have it both ways.

"Mommy? Why is Davie crying?"

Three figures stood in the doorway. The older man, obviously Dave's dad, looked surprised. The woman's lips were set in a tight line, as if it was the only thing holding back the harsh words. The young girl just stared with childlike wonder at her brother.

Kurt could already tell this was not going to go well. This was confirmed with Mrs. Karofsky's next words.

"Sally. Go to your room. We have a few things to discuss with your brother."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just a reminder that this is canon up until NBK. So FURT and everything after did not happen. Thanks for reading, and any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you to SunMonTue for the review. Love you, hon! Also thanks to all of you who alerted and favorited or even just read this story. I hate the thought of Kurtofsky shippers dwindling away and if I can do anything to keep that from happening, I will! This is just a short chapter to build the suspense. Enjoy!

Art of Deflection: Chapter 9

The world stood frozen as Kurt glanced from the Karofskys to their son. Dave's face was a mixture of shock and terror, his hand still reaching out awkwardly. Then time righted itself. The hand dropped as the young girl kissed her brother before racing off to her room. Both boys tried to erase the telltale tears on their faces.

"What's going on here, David?" Mr. Karofsky asked, not unkindly.

Dave cleared his throat. "Nothing. Kurt was just… um…"

"Dave left his book bag at school. I thought I'd drop it off for him."

"Really…" Mrs. Karofsky said, her voice like ice. "So you two are friends?"

"Yes."

"No." Although they answered at the same time, it was Kurt that caught the woman's attention.

"Then there's no reason for you to stay."

Kurt couldn't even look at Dave. He didn't want to cause any problems with his family, but he'd still held out hope. Hope that someday they could be together. Obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"I'll see you later then," Kurt said dejectedly as he headed for the door. Heated whispers went on without him.

"Mom. That wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry, David, but you can't be too careful. I don't want you hanging around with those sorts of people."

Kurt ignored the surge of anger he felt at her words. He just had to make it to the door without incident.

"What sorts?" He recognized that same anger in Dave's voice and noticed the warning signs that the other boy was going to explode. His mother must have realized it as well.

"Never mind, dear. Let's just have a nice evening."

"Stop, Kurt."

He'd just reached the door, was about to escape, when he heard the plea. He turned around reluctantly.

Dave was next to him in a second, pulling him back into the room.

"We're going to try this again," he said. "Mom, dad, this is Kurt Hummel. He's a friend of mine."

"Hi," Kurt said softly.

"Paul. Do something about this," Patricia Karofsky said, crossing her arms angrily.

"Of course," he said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. Would you like to stay for dinner?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just a reminder that this is canon up until NBK. So FURT and everything after did not happen. Thanks for reading, and any feedback would be appreciated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited or even just read. There will be an epilogue after this chapter.

Art of Deflection: Chapter 10

Dinner was interesting. The tense atmosphere was broken only by Sally's excitement over their guest. Kurt liked her almost immediately. Mostly because of the apparent love she had for her older brother, and the stories she told, causing Kurt to double over in laughter.

Mrs. Karofsky was like a stone. Unmovable and just as unfriendly. Her comments were terse and obviously meant to show her displeasure.

Paul Karofsky on the other hand was pleasant, although he continuously threw worried glances at his wife. Kurt had the impression that she was the dictator in that family.

Dave was quiet for the most part. Only responding when Sally said something directly to him. The cheerful girl chatted through the whole meal, with no one attempting to stop her.

Kurt was on edge just waiting for things to blow up. If it wasn't for Dave's pleading look, he would have refused the invitation from the beginning. He'd caught Mrs. Karofsky glaring at him on more than one occasion. He was thankful when Sally excused herself from the table, thinking surely the ordeal was almost over.

He was so wrong. Now that their buffer was gone, things went downhill fast.

"Are you a homosexual?"

"Um…" Kurt choked on his water. He looked over at Dave for support, but he only saw panic in the other boy's eyes. "Yes. I…I'm gay."

"I thought as much. Well, David is a good boy so you can try to turn someone else's son."

"Enough, mom." Dave said, standing up so quickly his chair almost toppled to the floor. "You can't talk to him like that."

"I'm just trying to help you."

"Oh, you are helping. Seriously. Just not in the way you wanted."

"I don't understand," she said frowning.

But he'd already turned toward Kurt, ignoring her. "I was wrong."

"About?" He stood up. Ready to fight or flee if necessary.

"I can do this. Because you're worth it," he said. "I'm worth it."

"What are you talking about, David?" she demanded, looking panicked.

"I'm gay."

"No. You can't be," she said. "You're just confused."

Dave shook his head. "I'm not, mom. Not anymore."

"Homosexuality is a sin." Her voice rose in volume until she was yelling. Anger and fear radiated off of her in waves.

"That's your hang up. Not mine."

Before Kurt realized what was happening, she'd turned on him. "You did this! You infected my son with your disease."

He should have expected it, but he could only stare at her in disbelief. In that moment he realized how lucky he'd truly been. His dad, his family, his friends accepted him. Dave didn't have any of that, and yet here he was… coming out. He felt a surge of affection for the other boy, as he glanced over at his sad but determined face. Surely his mom would change her mind… for her son's sake.

"Get out of my house. You've done enough."

Obviously not. Kurt sighed. He'd leave, if only to spare Dave from having to choose.

Dave stepped in between them, facing his mom. "Do you want to know what he _did_?" he said, his eyes flashing. "Mom, you should be thanking him, instead of treating him this way. He saved my life. Even though I was nothing but awful to him. I was this close to killing myself. If it hadn't been for Kurt…" A few tears escaped, flowing down his face, as his voice cracked with pain.

"David, no…" his father said, a look of shock on his face.

"I hated myself. I was afraid no one would accept me." He was staring at his dad, silently pleading for him to understand.

"And no one will. You need to repent. Ask God for forgiveness."

"Patricia, stop," Paul said sternly. "You're fanatical ideas are tearing this family apart."

"Your son thinks he's gay, and I'm the one ruining the family? Why don't you be a man for once and stand up to your son?"

Kurt wanted to disappear. The situation was beyond awkward, but he knew Dave was having a difficult time as watched uneasily as his parents argue back and forth.

"He almost died! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Paul asked.

"Better a dead son, than a gay one."

The room went silent, as everyone stared at her in shock. Dave's face was pale, and he looked like he was going to cry or throw up or both.

"You need to leave. Right now."

Kurt was sure Mr. Karofsky was talking to him, but when he glanced over he realized he was glaring at his wife in disbelief.

"Paul…"

"Now, Patricia," he said. "I can't stand to look at you."

No one spoke as she gathered her purse and jacket.

"I will be at my sister's until you come to your senses," she said. "I hope you're happy." She glared at Kurt as she brushed past him.

Once the door slammed shut, Mr. Karofsky let out the breath he'd been holding. "I'm going to check on Sally. There's no way she didn't hear at least part of that."

"I'm so sorry, Dave," Kurt said, rushing over to him after his dad left. The other boy shook his head sadly.

"Not your fault," he said softly, pulling Kurt into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"I know this is probably the wrong thing to say, but I'm proud of you. I know this was hard."

"You remember what I said before… about not really being in love with you?"

Kurt tensed, trying to ignore the now familiar pain.

"I meant it. I_ wasn't_ really in love with you. I just thought I was."

"Okay," Kurt said, trying to pull away.

Dave held on tight as he tipped Kurt's chin up. "Don't you want to know how I know?"

"I'm not sure…"

He laughed, his thumb stroking the side of his face. "Because _this _is how it feels to be in love with Kurt Hummel. It's painful and scary but above all amazing."

"Dave," he said, fresh tears in his eyes. "I love you so much."

The kiss they shared was sweet and tender, with an edge of passion, of a promise of what was to come.

The anger, the fear, and the regret were finally gone.

And although this wasn't their first kiss, Kurt knew it was the first kiss that mattered. The one in which they were both stripped bare... and they were finally, truly themselves.


End file.
